The tale of the lost brother and sister
by little-lordess-light
Summary: This story is a love story between Cam and Lillian. But when Lillian meets her so called brother. Will he be over protective or allow them to be together. R
1. The start of a new life

Hello my name is Lillian Evergreen and I'm 21 years old. I used to live in the city but now I'm moving to a small town in the mountains. I'm moving to get away from it all. So I don't have to worry about the stupid people that tried to control my life. So now I'll be there soon so I gatta go.

…

I was riding my horse to the village when I saw someone at the river next to the town. He was tall wore a purple wool hat and a light purple shirt with dark purple vest that had a yellow tie that was in the perfect place. Then jeans to match the entire outfit. He was _very _handsome, and somewhat familiar. Since I wasn't looking at where I was going my horse accidentally dropped me and I ran into a tree. "Owwww! That hurt!" I yelled forgetting that the boy was there. He walked up to me without me noticing. "Are you okay?" I looked up and his face looked so cute! The softest of green emerald eyes and a pure innocent look that made me feel heat in my cheeks. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just wasn't paying attention to where I was going is all." I embarrassedly said to the ground. "Oh, okay." Then he walked away. _Huh, he's not very talkative. Wonder what is name is he's very cute._ I thought then went back on my way to Bluebell.

…

When I entered the town I headed for town hall. I talked to the mayor and got everything settled. But I still remember the last few words he said._ Now don't go to the other side of the mountain! That's where the village of Konohana is! _I wonder what he meant. Then it hit me! I'll do a little spy thing and at night travel the mountain to Konohana and see what that's about.

…

7:oo. Okay time to head out. If I leave now I'll make it there by sunrise! When I walked out my house I was met with a bouquet of lilies. _Oh their so beautiful! I wonder who sent them. I'm new in town so I'm not exactly friends with anyone._ I left the flowers on my table then went out again to got to Konohana.

…

By the time I finally got there it was 6 in the morning when everyone usually wakes up. I had absolutely no idea where I was going and stumbled across a house that looked like a ranch. _Wow Konohana is amazing. _I was lost in thought when someone came out of the house and saw me standing there looking around. "Hey! What are you doing here!" the man yelled. I zipped around to see a handsome man that somewhat reminded me of my father. The man looked wide eyed at me. "Sis…Sister?" he questioned or was it more of a yell.


	2. New brother Phillip?

**Chapter 2 of ? Depends on how things go. **

**I do NOT own Harvest Moon. But I own personality's (some)**

…

"Sister?" I questioned "Oh I'm so terribly sorry. It's just that you resemble a person my father has told me so much about."

Now that I got a closer look at him I saw that he had most of my father's appearance but had my mother's eyes. "And you look like someone my mother told me about." I told him. "Plus your eyes looks so much like mum's." mumbling to myself as I circled around him. I could tell by his face that he felt uncomfortable about this. I mean seriously a random person comes to your house around 6 in the morning and looks like your sister. That just screams Welcome!

"Okay I don't know if you truly are my sibling or not but, the names Phillip, nice ta meet ya!" he said extending his hand for me to shake it. "Like wise. The names Lillian. Since you didn't give your last name no need to give mine." He laughed at that. "Oh sorry last name is Evergreen" At that I widened my eyes. _He also has the same last name. But come on Evergreen is a popular last name right? Right? _"Now that I did tell you my last name what's yours?"

"Uh, my last name huh?" he nodded "Well my last name is also Evergreen." I said but more mumbled. He stared at me with a blank expression. I thought it would be a good time to high tail it out of here and quickly get back to Bluebell before anyone knew. But before my feet could move he said something I couldn't hear. "What was that?" He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and ran up to me in a huge bear hug. "Oh I always wanted to meet you. Dad said so much about you and it's so great to finally know my baby sister!" he yelled it so load I thought he would wake the entire town. _What have I gotten myself into?_

…

**Thanks for reading! Lillian's brother comes into the picture! I hope more people Review before I continue. –HINT- HINT-**

**-Light-**


	3. Awkward family moment

**Chapter #3! Yay! Now shall we begin?**

**I Do NOT own Harvest Moon!**

…

"Yeah it was nice to meet you but I have to get back to Bluebell before someone knows I'm missing." He stared at me. "You live in Bluebell? Why?" He seemed mad. "Why not? I love working with animals and I'm not exactly good at growing crops either. But what does it matter to you? I just meet you for crying out loud and now I have to listen to you?" He was hurt and I could tell by his eyes. He looked at me as thought I just hurt him. "I always heard of you from dad. And now I finally meet you and I find out you live in the rival town. What am I supposed to about that?" I looked at him. "And what about me? You live in Konohana! Were too different and that means we can't be siblings!" I ran away after saying that. "Wait! Hey, Wait!" I could hear him but I didn't bother to look his way. When I got to Bluebell Rutger was there waiting for me. "Young lady, where have you been?" I stiffened. "Oh, hi Rutger how's it going?" He was angry. "Do not change the subject!"

"Okay sorry Rutger. But I left for a good reason I was looking for ingredients for the cooking festival because I know how much you truly want us to show off are skill." I lied, but it seemed to calm him down. "Okay fine but don't scare the living daylights out of me. I thought you went to Konohanna."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be terrible." I said rubbing my arm with guilt. "Oh, is something the matter?" I looked up. "Hmmm? Oh no. nothing is the matter Rutger. I'm just a little tired." He was worried. "You do not need to worry about the Cooking Festival Lillian. I will help you since it is only your fist one." I smiled. "Thank you Rutger! I won't let this village down!"

…

**That's the end of this chapter! Yay! Hope ya all enjoyed it! Also I have a question. Can anyone remember the first salad that was named? I believe it was the turnip salad but I can't remember. Thanks for the help!**

**-L.L.L-**


	4. Let the festival begin!

**The next chapter of 'the tale of the lost brother and sister' I hope you enjoy! Plus I'm very sorry for the long wait.**

…

A few days after meeting my so called brother it turned out to be my first cooking festival. And since it's my first Rutger came and gave me the ingredients for Tomato salad. And if I say so myself it turned out fantastic. I finished early so I went around town but no one was out or they were busy cooking.

Then I decided to go to the mountain and explore. It turns out someone was already there. It was a little hard to see but I saw the purple checkered hat and knew it was Cam. I slowly walked up to him. "Uh, hi Cam. How are you?" He looked up from what looked like a patch of flowers. "Oh, hey Lillian." Then turned back to the flowers. I looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of some flowers; like Irises and Jasmines. They were really beautiful. "Can I help you?" he looked somewhat annoyed. "Ah! Oh, sorry. I was just looking." I had a large hue of red on my face. He turned back towards the flowers. "Don't you have some festival to get to?" I looked at the time: 11:00. "Ahh! Sorry I gotta go." I was about to leave. "Hey Cam!" I turned towards him, and he looked up. "Please come to the festival. I'm sure you'll be surprised." I gave him a sweet smile. This time his face got slightly pink. "Maybe."

…

I had to hurry and make the tomato salad! It's already 11:30 and it takes 5 minutes to make it and 20 or so to make it up the mountain! Plus I have to get my horse ready too. Calm down Lilly! The foods almost ready! You don't want it to burn now right? Oh well, it's time to go!

…

I got there just in the nick of time! "Oh Lillian? Are you participating too?" I nodded "Yep! I won't let Bluebell down Rutger!" he smiled, "Then let's begin!"

"Hello and welcome to the cooking festival!" Rutger began then the woman next to him began to speak. "Today's theme is salad!" I assumed she was the mayor of Konohana. "Now give a round of applause for our guest judge…" she stopped for a quick second then Rutger finished, "world famous gourmet Pierre!" Rutger cleared his throat before continuing. "Now let's meet our competitors, first Bluebell." After he said that Laney, Howard, and I walked up. I turned very happy when I saw Cam there. "Now Konohana." Just then three people came out, but I was shocked when I saw that Phillip guy standing there. I hope this doesn't get hecktic.

…

**Hope you all liked that! I will continue the story but I ask that I get some reviews! **

**-L.L.L-**


	5. The outcome

**Hey! I'm back so sorry for the long wait! But I'm back! Okay now let's get down to business! Here we go!**

…

As I stood and waited as the mayor's talked and fought with each other, I was looking to see who came and to my surprise Cam was there in the audience. I tried to do a little wave to him. He saw but chose to ignore it and look to the side. I thought I saw his cheeks go a little redder in color but I'm sure I just imagined it. Then I looked to the Konohana team again, and saw Phillip looking at me then at Cam. As I studied Phillip as to what he was doing I saw his face and he looked disgusted. I was confused as to why but then the gourmet that would be judging our food came out so I had to focus.

It seemed like he really liked our town's food, but when I saw Konohana's I didn't know what to think. Their food looked amazingly done. Plus just by looking at Pierre's face I could tell he really enjoyed the food. I don't think Bluebell will be winning this competition.

"Now the winning team is…!" Pierre began. To get everyone on the edge of their seats he walked back and forth between the villages. Then he stopped. Not in front of Bluebell, but Konohana. "Konohana!" Pierre finished. Everyone from that village celebrated. While for the first time I felt that I failed. We were packing up to leave, but Phillip walked up to me.

"See Lilly? This wouldn't have happened if you just came to Konohana." He told me. I was getting mad.

"You know what Phillip? I am sick of you telling me I'm doing everything wrong. If we truly are siblings them my brother wouldn't be this cruel to me!" I yelled out while tears could be seen welling up in my eyes. I could tell he was taken aback by this. But I didn't bother to stay and see what he would do, because I ran away. But while running I saw Cam looking at me with sympathy. I wanted to talk to him but I was just too sad to stay.

…

Later that evening I got a knock at the door. I didn't really want to talk to anyone but I guess I had to.

"Coming!" I called. When I opened the door I was quiet surprised to see Cam at the door. "Hey Cam, what's up?" I asked.

"Rutger wanted me to give this to you." And he held up a pack of seeds.

"What's this for?" I questioned

"It's your prize for participating in the Cooking contest." He told me. Then I grabbed the seeds.

"Thanks Cam… would you like to come in for some food?" I offered. He just nodded his head. "What would you like?"

Do you have the ingredients for Tom Yum Goong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; just wait a minute for me to check." I told, and then left to go to my kitchen.

I was in the kitchen when I heard shuffling. I left it alone for I knew that it would take a while to find and cook the Tom Yum Goong. But then I heard a book coming out of the shelf. I took a peek as to which book he chose and realized it was one that I didn't want anyone to see. The book of stories I wrote. I quickly ran over there, snatched the book, and ran across the room and hid it under my pillow. While I did that entire act of events Cam just stood there wide eyed and speechless. Then I walked back to the kitchen to finish making the Tom Yum Goong.

The dish was finished and I gave it to Cam, while I just ate some ice cream.

"So why did you come by Cam? Well besides giving me my prize." I questioned and he stayed silent for a little while.

"I wanted to check if you were okay. You seemed pretty down before." Cam was nice about it and didn't ask questions. So that made me a bit happy.

"Thanks Cam. I was sad earlier but thanks to you I feel happy now!" I said with a bright smile. He had a soft smile on that I'm sure not many people have seen. "Whoa! You just smiled!" I was now in the mood for teasing him so might as well try. He looked at me as if I were kidding. Then I burst out laughing. It was a little out of control. But I could tell it made him happy.

"You should smile more often. It makes you look cute." Cam mumbled with a slight blush on his face. I was a little surprised and was about to say something then he cut me off. "Well I better go." He got up from his chair and was headed for the door. I opened it for him and he was a little bit down the sidewalk before I stopped him.

"Wait Cam!" He turned around and waited for me. "Again I just wanted to thank you for making me feel better." Then I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran back to my house. "G'night Cam!" Then I waved to him and closed the door.

_**(Cam's P.O.V)**_

She kissed me…_ she_ kissed _me_! That took me by surprise. Plus I just realized that I'm not moving yet. So I got my composure back and headed to town. Then I heard rustling in the leaves. "Who's there?" Then someone tall came out.

"No need to get angry. I just have a question to ask you Cam." The figure said.

"Who are you?!" I asked but he didn't answer.

"I'll be asking the questions." Then he walked out of the shadows and saw he was wearing clothes from Konohanna. "So Cam, do you like my little sister Lilly?"

Wait what? "You're Lillian's Brother! But she said she didn't have any siblings, especially siblings from Konohanna." I told him.

"I figured she'd say that; since she just met me a few days ago." He told me. I was quite confused but the next thing I knew, everything was black…

…

**What's going to happen! Even I don't know the outcome of this story.**

**-L.L.L-**


	6. Cam's injured! Lillian gets a new Friend

**Hey! I made the newest chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Starts with Cam's POV but I'll say if it changes**

…

When I awoke I was in my bed, which was in my room. I was confused as to why. The last thing I remember was meeting with a person from Konohanna. Apparently he was Lillian's brother. But she said that she didn't have any siblings. I'm thinking to hard right now I need some water. But when I tried to get the covers off of me it wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw Lillian sitting in a chair with her head on my bed. I was in shock as to why when all of a sudden she slowly opened her eyes.

"Cam? Cam! You're awake!" She quickly jumped up and was now wide awake. "Oh! I'll get you something to eat. Are you thirsty?" I just nodded still confused as to why I'm in my bed, and why Lillian is here. I wanted to wait for Lillian to come back, but I got a splitting headache. So, the only thing to do is go back to sleep. I'll have her food sometime later.

I woke again to find that Lillian was gone but there was some food, water, and what looked like medicine. I ate, got refreshed by the water, but didn't bother with the medicine. I didn't take any because I knew why I was in pain. And the cause was by a villager from Konohanna. Then it hit me. What time is it? When I looked over at my clock it was already 5 at night. I remembered it was Tuesday so I missed out on work. Oh well, I'll just work extra hard tomorrow. That is if I feel well enough. I stood up just to walk around a little bit so I wasn't in bed all day. Then I passed by the mirror. I was shocked to find that I had a bruise on my cheek. I didn't even notice it. Wow. Maybe I won't work tomorrow. I don't feel so well. I think I'll call it a night.

**With Lillian during the day…**

I was with Cam all night to make sure he was okay because I was so worried when I went outside to give him something he forgot. Why was I worried? Because when I was about to head into town I find Cam on the ground with a giant bruise on his cheek. Who could've done that to him? But while I was helping him up I found this note. Can you guess it was from? Of course it was none other than that annoying idiot Phillip. He makes me so angry. This time he went too far with hurting Cam. The next time I see him I'll give him an even bigger bruise that he'll never forget. So the only thing I could do was go over the mountain and see the village known as Konohanna. While I was heading down I saw that the other side of the mountain looked really different from the Bluebell side. I was trying I sneak around so no one saw me. While I was heading down the mountain it was really interesting to see the different surroundings. When I thought no one was around, I came out of hiding and walked the path normally. That was my mistake. Because someone wearing a red cap and carrying a messenger bag came walking up.

"Huh? Who are you? I've never seen you before." The emerald eyed boy called. I stood frozen in place from shock.

"Oh me? My name's Lillian." I answered honestly because he seemed to be a kind person.

"Hmm." He then started walking in circles around me. "I got it! You're from Bluebell aren't ya?!" I nodded my head in response, because I didn't know how to what to say. "No need to be afraid! This is your first time here right? I'll show you around! But to be safe, I think we should get you a change of clothes. Cause what you're wearing isn't exactly Konohanna clothes." I giggled at that.

"Really? That's great thanks! Uh… What's your name?" I thanked and questioned him.

"No problem Lilly! My name's Dirk! I deliver mail to both towns but for Bluebell, I only put it in a mailbox outside of town." He told me. I thought that it was pretty interesting that our towns don't get along that Dirk can't even deliver mail to people.

"That's cool. So where can I get new clothes?" I asked.

"Just follow me. One of the residents in the village keeps insisting I'm a girl so she gave me female clothes. Good thing I didn't throw em' out yet." I just nodded my head cause that sounded really strange to me. "I know it sounds weird but I can't help it." He told me with a grin on his face.

"Hey dirk?" I wanted to ask a question to avoid any silence.

"Yes Lilly?" Dirk questioned back.

"What's Konohanna like?" I was curious to find out. I met the mayor but she didn't tell me much.

"Well how should I explain? Well it's a lively place where there are very nice people. Everyone is kind and always helps anyone who needs it." I just kept quiet and listened to what Dirk had to say. "Also the actual village has a lot of bamboo! But it's a really pretty town. I really like it. Oh what's Bluebell like?" I was a bit surprised about the question but I knew I should answer.

"Well everyone I know is kind. If I'm ever in trouble they always come to help. Everyone's like a big ol' family! The village has a lot of flowers too. I really like it there. But there are people that don't approve of me being there." I answered honestly to Dirk, because he seems to be a nice guy.

"Oh really? Well either way, you seem to be a nice girl. No wonder the villagers like you." Dirk just kept on smiling.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"Awww no need to be rude." He grinned.

"I'm not!" We went back and forth teasing each other when we finally got to Konohanna.

"Here we are! If I may say it's the lovely Konohanna!" Dirk was just joking around now. But when I looked away from him to see the village it was very different from Bluebell. Yeah I saw Konohanna at night but this was different. It was really spectacular! I couldn't believe the differences.

"Welcome to Konohanna!" Dirk said with his arm raised towards the village.

…

**Here ya go! Hope ya enjoyed! I like Dirk, he's awesome! I also played Grand Bazaar so it makes it even better! I hoped you all enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! I think I like how this story is going! But I don't even know the ending yet. It's all still processing so sorry if it takes a while for the next chapter! **

**-L.L.L-**


	7. Spend a day at Konohanna!

**Here's the newest chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry that it took forever. I caught the flu. It's been going around so I caught it. Then I got stuck doing a school project. Our group had 4 people. Only 2 of us actually worked on it. It was not fun what so ever. Anyway… Here ya go. Again sorry for the wait! **

…

Konohanna was really beautiful. The way they designed the village was so much different than the way Bluebell was. I was in a daze when Dirk waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi dirk!" I said smiley. He smiled back and laughed.

"You were off in your own little world for a bit there." He was said happily. "Anyway, we better hurry before anyone sees you." I nodded and we headed to his house. Which, lucky for us was right near the entrance. When we entered the house, Dirk went and got me some clothes one of the residents gave him. He handed me the clothing and I headed for the bathroom to change.

Once I put on the clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I wore a red headband to hold my hair back out of my face. I also wore a light blue tee with a darker blue sweater to go over it. On the blue sweater, there were light orange-ish stripes that go diagonally towards the middle. Then with all that I wore a darker orange skirt with a cute little design around it. Then, I wore pants under the skirt that matched my sweater. Lastly, brown flats with red stripes circled around it. I thought the outfit was pretty well made. Plus, it was pretty cute on me! :) So, I headed out the door to see if Dirk was still waiting. When I was outside his house, I saw him watering the plants on the side of his house.

"Dirk! I'm done changing!" I yelled right behind him to scare him. He jumped a little but I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. "Awww! You couldn't even scream a little?" I was pouting childishly, which made him smile.

"Oh my bad. I didn't mean to upset you princess." He told me sarcastically. Then we both started to laugh. While having fun with Dirk, a little girl holding a stuffed panda was walking by. "Oh hi Ying, what's up?" Dirk called over to her. She looked over and smiled.

"I'm going up the mountain a bit to look for flowers for mommy and daddy." She told us in the sweetest voice. I found her to be quite adorable.

"Awww. How nice of you. I'm sure when you ship it to them they'll be very grateful." Dirk told her. After he said that she had the cutest smile on her face. She nodded and headed back for the mountain.

"Aw, Dirk is like a big brother!" I was happy that could interact with kids.

"You think so? I have an older brother who lives in a different town so I've always been the youngest. But, I did play with the kids back then so I guess I'm just used to it." He said while scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. Dirk was a little weird sometimes but he made me happy so what are you ganna do?

"So show me around Dirk!" I wanted to see the village more. I could already tell it was really pretty so I wanted to see what else they had. He nodded and we began our walk.

The town was very nice. It had a peaceful atmosphere. They had a tea shop so we stopped there for a break. There, I met Yun. She's the owner of the tea shop. She was a elderly lady full of kindness and sincerity.

"Good day Dirk. How are you?" She asked in a considerate voice.

"I'm great Yun thanks for asking!" Then Dirk went to go look at the menu.

Yun looked in my direction. "Oh? And who might you be?" She asked me.

"My name's Lillian. But you can call me Lilly!" I answered her with a smile. She smiled back, then walked over to Dirk and whispered something in his ear. After she finished speaking to him, his face went crimson red. I was confused as to why but didn't ask.

"Hey Lilly, c'mon let's eat up!" Dirk called over to me.

"Coming!" and went through the door. They had a little table outside the shop. It was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. That made it seem even more peaceful.

"This village is very nice. I understand why you like it here." I started up a conversation so it wasn't that quiet.

"Yeah I really like this place. Sure I'm not that good with crops, but the residents are all very kind to me, so it's worth it." While he said that his expression was calm and happy. So, I couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you would like it here Lilly!" He smiled over to me.

"I'm sure I would, but like you I'm not good with crops. And over at Bluebell they specialize with animals, and I'm much better at taking care of them." I answered truthfully. Dirk is a nice person who is easy to open up to.

"That makes sense. After all it is for you to decide where you live." He then looked up at the sky and pointed to something. "Look!" I looked up and saw what he was looking at. It was a cloud. But not just any cloud. It was shaped as a sheep and next to it a carrot shaped cloud. I was amazed that that was possible but it was also pretty cool that it happened.

…

I was at Konohanna for pretty much the entire day. I also got to meet a lot of people. They were all really kind to me. It was nice to be here for the day. As it got late I realized I had to go back then. So Dirk waved me off and I walked up the mountain. Then it hit me. I never once ran into Phillip. He should have been there! And that's why I went over to that village in the first place! I can't believe I forgot to find him. Where could he have been? Then I felt a rain drop hit me. So I started to run so I could get to Bluebell before the rain got worse.

**At Konohanna**

"Oh Lilly. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. You never lean do you? I will make sure you come to live in Konohanna. Because you shouldn't be living in such a place as Bluebell. My poor little sister. Even if I have to hurt others, I want to know what happened at the town that made me leave there as well. I don't want them to hurt you as they have hurt me."

…

**Here ya go! Hope ya liked it! By the way, I kind of had no idea what I was writing. Either way I think the chapter turned out nice. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-L.L.L-**


	8. Lillian's day with Cam

**Hello! I'm back again, sorry for the wait. Too much stuff is going on so I forgot about the story. Now I feel bad so I'm going to write! Also my computer crashed so part of the chapter got deleted… I was not amused. Anywho! Here you go: Chapter 8- **_**Lillian's day with Cam**_

…

The day began like any other. Take care of my cat and dogs, plus an owl. Then head out to the barn just to find that all the hay I put in their stall thing is empty…**again. **As always, I have to brush the animals, and then milk the cows. I love them and all but they're a handful that's for sure. But no matter what I'll always love 'em. As I walked into town, things were a little out of the ordinary. The villagers were yelling to the mayor about Konohanna being a terrible town. The reason behind it was how Cam was still unconscious from the blow he got from Phillip. _That Bastard, he will pay for what he's making these innocent people go through. _I noticed that Rutger was having trouble calming the crowd, so I knew I had to help him. When I got closer I could now clearly understand what they were yelling. Such as: "Are they trying to pick a fight with us? Those dirty bastards!" or "Why do we have to put up with their evil ways?" To be honest I was getting annoyed, so when I got up on stage to help Rutger, I may have accidentally lost my temper.

"SHUT UP!" was the first thing I yelled when I got center stage. Boy did that surprise them! They all looked up shocked at my outburst but I didn't care. "I know how you feel, but this is just ridiculous! I want to do something about it too but I will not take it out on our mayor! So if you have any complaints, bring them to me instead. Because I went to visit Konohanna yesterday and you know what? I enjoyed it over there! So please, why do we have to be so close to them yet so far away? Can't we just get along?" I got that all off my chest. I had a feeling that they would start to hate me for even thinking such a thing, but I was surprised to see that they just stood there, watching me. I closed my eyes and kept them that way until slowly but surely clapping began, and the one who started it was Cam. I was in shock, yet I was also ready to happily cry and hug Cam. 1: for clapping for me, but mostly 2: For seeing that he looked healthy again. I smiled to the crowd as they all started clapping for me.

"Thank you Lillian." I turned to look at the mayor who looked more than grateful for me helping him clam the crowd.

"No problem, Rutger. I'm glad I could help out." I smiled, but then he walked up to me with a creepy smile. "Rutger?" I was a little worried now.

"What's this about visiting Konohanna yesterday? You said you were going out to visit your family in the city! At least that's what you said in the letter you left at your house." He whispered up to me and I sweat dropped.

"Oh? About that- uh… What Georgia?" I quickly ran off in the direction of Georgia so it would seem believable but even I knew it wouldn't.

The day has just begun, but I'm already tired from this morning's events.

For some relaxation, I went up to the summit of the mountain. The wind was calm and refreshing! Since I was so tired, I sat down and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

The moment I awoke from my slumber I started to freak out because I was worried if something happened to me while I slept. I started to relax but then turned around to see that Cam was staring at me. I could feel the heat flush to my face and looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was trying not to laugh. This just made my face get hotter.

"So… Hi Lilly! How have you been?" Cam tried to start a conversation, but failed.

"I'm great Cam. I mean the two different villages still hate each other and I want to do something about it but there's nothing I can do. No matter what happens I can't do anything." I sighed afterward.

"I don't think that's the definition of great." I was silent for a bit, and then started to laugh. It wasn't that it was necessarily funny; it's just that I needed something like that to lift my spirits. "Now how are you feeling?" Cam questioned.

"Now I think I'm great." Cam was fun to be around. He knew just how to cheer me up.

"Hey, how about we go to this great café in town. I know a person who can get us some sales on the delicious treats."

"Oh really now? Would that person happen to be you?" I started to play along.

"Maybe, because after all, this person I know is handsome and courteous." He smirked at me.

"Oh, then it can't be you." I said while turning towards the Bluebell side of the mountain. I turned back to see Cam still standing there. "You coming, or am I going to this café alone?" I asked him. He then got out of his daze and followed after me.

Once we got into town, I started to get some stares. Not surprising considering that I went to Konohanna yesterday without telling anyone. I was starting to feel uncomfortable but Cam put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I smiled at him, and we continued to walk in silence the rest of the way.

When we entered the cafe, Laney walked up to me.

"Lilly, I'm glad you could make it. We weren't sure if you would really come or not." I was shocked.

"W-wait, s-so you planed for me to come here?!" I didn't mean to stutter, but it just happened.

"Of course silly! Cam said you seemed down when walking away from the village so he told us a way to cheer you up, isn't that right cam?" Laney and I turned to face Cam and he looked away blushing.

"Yeah, that's right. You seemed sad and I wanted to cheer you up." Cam wouldn't look at me but he was obviously still blushing. I mean, you could see the tops of his ears were red.

"Awww thanks Cam!" I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I'm sure if his face could get any redder it would.

"T-t-there's n-no r-reason t-t-to t-thank me." It was kinda cute to see him stutter like that.

"Dad get the camera! Cam's actually blushing and stuttering at the same time! He never stutters!" Laney yelled to Howard upstairs. I was giggling as Cam was yelling at Laney. They really seemed like a great family…. _Family. _No! I don't want to think about that right now! Can I please just enjoy myself?

"Lilly, you okay?" I looked up to see Laney and Cam looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright. What were we talking about?" they could tell I was lying but they didn't ask any further questions. I could see by the look of their faces that they wanted me to tell them the truth, but I was too frightened to say anything. Luckily for me, Cam was kind enough to change the subject.

The day continued and I started to feel relaxed and I enjoyed myself. I thought it was my imagination, but I thought Cam kept looking at me but then turning away. But after a while, I knew it wasn't. I was looking at him to watch his reaction when he looked at me. It. Was. Priceless. I really wish I had a camera then. His pale-ish completion was turned into a tomato in a spilt second. I'm glad I was able to see that. But to be nice, I didn't laugh, even if I really wanted to do so. But then a thought came to me. Laney was still in the room, and she watched the entire event that went on in front of her.

"Oh? Am I disturbing you two? If you want I can leave the room for a bit, as you two act all lovey dovey with each other." Both Cam and I went red to the face. I was about to speak, but before I could say anything; Cam grabbed my wrist and dragged/pulled me out of the café and to the flower beds. I was trying to protest, but Cam was a lot stronger that I gave credit for.

The moment we arrived at the flowerbeds, Cam let go of my wrist. We were silent for a while, mostly because what just happened was kinda awkward.

"S-sorry about Laney, she can be a bit of a handful." Cam was the first to speak.

"Oh, no problem. I was okay with that. I mean, it is Laney after all." I was trying to get Cam to open up a bit after that, but he seemed determined to stay shut.

"Hey Lilly?" Cam asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite flower?" I had to think about that a little.

"Umm. If I had to pick one… I would have to say Bluebells."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. They're really pretty and they smell nice too." My cheeks were dusted pink. It seemed embarrassing to talk about…for some reason.

"Then maybe it's a good thing you came to this village." Cam whispered, and was unheard by Lillian.

The day continued and soon it was night as be both laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Soon, I started to feel sleepy so I leaned against Cam, whose face went instantly red, and softly fell asleep on his shoulder. The last thing I remember was Cam, thinking I was asleep, kissed the top of my head. I wish time would stop there. As both of us sitting together, nothing bad happening.

Too bad for me, nothing would ever be the same again…

…..

OOOOooooooOOoo! What's ganna happen?! Even I don't know! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. See ya next time! Please R&R! :D

-light-


	9. Phillip's Life

**Sorry that it's late. My school is putting on a Musical so I was pretty busy. Plus, homework sucks! Anyway, for this chapter, I wanted to write it in Phillip's POV. Just to see how he thinks about things. Hope you enjoy! Chapter: Phillip's Life**

…

Every morning is just the same. I have to tend to crops and work with the few animals I have. I was never good with animals, but I need then to make a living. My father always mentioned that I had a sister, but she lived with my mother. I was told that she was good with animals so every morning I get reminded of the sister I will never know. One of the only things I know about her is the picture I have of when we were infants, and I'm sure her appearance has changed since then. So, I know next to nothing about her. But I'm sure that if I saw her, I would recognize her right away. Hopefully, she might even recognize me. But that's just wishful thinking. There's no way that she would ever be out in the country. This place is nice and peaceful, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be out here…

…

By accident I got stuck staying up late and still didn't get my work done. So it was 6 in the morning and I still didn't get any sleep. So, when I was heading home, I met with an unexpected person. I yelled at the person. When I saw her, she looked a lot like my mother. She had her strait light brown hair, but then again, she had the eyes of my father. I was so shocked that I mistook her for my sister. I must have said something, because she looked at me weird.

"Sister?" she questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you resemble a person my father once told me about." Later she started mumbling and circling around me. And that's how my long lost sister was found.

…

Ina got a little angry when I slept in late. I didn't mean to, but after what happened I needed the sleep. I was so worn out that day; I didn't know what to do. I kept spacing out and when my best bud Dirk tried to talk to me I could barely pay attention.

"Okay dude, what's wrong?" Dirk finally asked if I was okay.

"Nothing really, but I'm supper tired!" He kept staring at me. "Okay! Truth is, I think I met my sister but we got into a little argument."

"So you finally met your sister?" I nodded my head. "Wow, you finally meet her and you mess it up, good job." I glared at him. "What? It's your fault isn't it?" I didn't know what to say after that.

…..

The day of the cooking festival finally came. As always I am one of the participants for Konohanna. This month's theme is Salad. I couldn't see who was participating for Bluebell, but I was hoping that it wasn't Lillian. But it was too late. I walked out so that I could be seen by the crowd and looked to the other side to see that Lillian was standing there, dish at the ready. Well then, this contest should be interesting.

In the end, Konohanna won. I looked over to her and she looked petrified. I wanted to go over to her and calm her down but Bluebell already hates me enough. You stand for a person and you're labeled for life. I don't want to talk about it right now so back to Lillian! Again, I wanted to go and calm her, but before I could think of what to say, my feet moved by themselves. I started to panic and the first thing that came to mind made my only other sibling start to cry. Wow. I am a terrible person. I need to go home now before anything else happens. But, before I left I saw someone asking about Lillian and going back to Bluebell. Who was that guy? How was he some familiar with my sister that he called her Lilly? I might be going overboard with this, but I just got my sister and I'm not letting her go.

….

That night I sneak over to the Bluebell side of the mountain to check on Lillian. When I was going to enter her yard, I saw the door open and the guy from the mountain come out. He was halfway out of the yard before she stopped him. I hear mumbling. Then what she did! Wow! … She kissed him?! It was a kiss on the check! …..Take a deep breath Phillip… Okay now I know I'm just over reacting. I'm ganna head home.

"Who's there?" Fuck! Dammit! And I was almost safe! Now what am I going to do? When I'm nervous I tend to say and do mean things. I don't want to but it just happens! That I might add is how I got kicked out of Bluebell. That's right! I used to be a citizen of Bluebell. Now stay calm Phillip, before you do anything stupid.

"No need to get angry. I just have a question to ask you Cam." Oh yeah! Going for the cool guy approach! …I made a mistake there didn't I?

"Who are you?" Cam questioned me but I didn't know what to say. I started to panic again.

"I'll be asking the questions." I walked out so that he could see me and I could tell he was shocked to see me. After all, everyone from Bluebell should know my name. The boy who is violent and scary, but Konohanna accepted me! They treat me like a person, and help me through my troubles, unlike Bluebell. I just don't want my sister to get hut the same way I did. I saw him as his brain was contemplating what just happened. "So Cam, do you like my little sister Lilly?"

"You're Lillian's brother?! But she said she didn't have any siblings, especially siblings from Konohanna!" That got me irritated. He knows who I am, but he's acting childish and pretending not to know. I had a lot of anger now boiled up inside me. So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I knocked Cam unconscious.

…..

**For Now that's it. I'll write more about Phillip in the next chapter. By the way, the message above was written earlier, in the way past. So now today was the last day of school so YAY! I'll be able to write more, now that school is out! :D**


	10. Phillip's Life Pt2

**Here's chapter 10! It's now summer break so I'll be able to write more often now. Later in the summer I'll be going on trips though! Anyway Chapter 10: Phillip's Life Pt.2**

…**..**

That morning to calm myself down I spent extra time caring to my crops and animals. I'm sure that if I saw Lillian, she would be very angry with me for what I've done. When I did finally go into town I was walking around talking to the residents. They're always so friendly that I'm glad I didn't go back home. While I was enjoying myself I got bored and decided to visit Dirk. After All it is his day off.

I knocked on his door but no one answered. That was weird. He usually stays in his house during his time off. Oh well. I'll just go to Yun's Café and eat some delicious food!

I was in there for about 2 hours! The food was very addictive! I'll be out of money soon! Whoops! Better go out and collect some stuff to sell. When I walked out, I was shocked to see that Lillian was walking around town with Dirk. Plus, she was wearing clothes from Konohanna. How'd she get them is my question. Then I remembered the fact that someone in town thought Dirk was a girl and gave him some female clothing. Back on topic! Why is Lillian here in the first place! I didn't want her to see me because I know for a fact she would beat me to a pulp if she saw me. So, I did the next best thing and left them alone. I don't want to bother her any more. I've done enough in her life to make her hate me. I finally meet my sister and she already hates me. I was really looking forward to meeting her. I guess no matter what I do, if I get nervous, it's all over for me.

….

I saw the townspeople happy again at the visit from the 'Stranger'. Well the Stranger was actually Lillian. I was happy to see that the people were lively again. I really wish Lilly would come to Konohanna. I think she'd really enjoy it. Plus, I don't want to Lillian to be hurt by the townspeople. My Father told me that Lillian has a temper. So if she reacts at Bluebell, there's no telling what might happen.

…..

Later that day, Lillian finally went back to bluebell. I watched her leave and I felt pain in my heart.

"Even if I have to hurt others, I want to know what happened at the town that made me leave there as well. I don't want them to hurt you as they have hurt me."

…..

I was walking back to my house, but then I saw Dirk walking down from the mountain. I decided to talk to him and ask about Lillian.

"Hey Dirk!" I called over to him. He turned his head to look over at me and he smiled.

"Hey Phillip! How've you been?" I looked at him for a bit. I wonder if he'll mention what happened yesterday.

"I've been great," I'm going to question him about it, "So what about you, I didn't see you yesterday at all. Plus, it was your day off too." I hid a smirk.

"Hmm, yesterday? Well… Oh! I met a girl from Bluebell and she was really nice and sweet." He started to talk about the 'mystery girl' and thanks to my great observation skills; I could see a light shade of pink that dusted his cheeks. "She said her name was Lillian. What are the odds of that girl having the same name as your sister and even the two of them…? You know what don't answer that question." The whole time he was talking I was just looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You figured it out now? Took you about 15 minutes once you started talking about her." I just shook my head.

"Why didn't you stop me from saying so much?!"

"And miss your reaction? You must be joking!" I started to laugh. He seemed to be slightly annoyed with me but that's normal. We get annoyed at each other. That's just how things are. But, no matter what, Dirk will always be my best friend. He was the first person to be my friend since after what happened. Now that I think about it, it's been about 3 years since moving from Bluebell to Konohanna. I can still remember that day like it only happened 5 minutes ago. That day was heart wrenching and full of sorrow. I hope nothing bad happens to Lillian.

….

…_**3 years ago…**_

The morning was bright and full of sun. I was happy to be able to live in such a fun village. All the people were kind and treated me nicely. I could say I was generally happy.

_That day if only I knew that sunshine I saw was only lies._

I was up and ready. I took care of my two cows, one sheep, one llama, and 3 chickens. My animals all seemed to like me which I was glad to see. I've always loved animals.

_Ever since that day, even if I loved animals, they never loved me back._

I also made sure to water my crops. I'm not too skilled with caring for plants but I made it work. After all, if I'm going to be a farmer, I have to have some crops.

_Since that day, crops have been the one thing I was good at. The reason, I never found out._

I headed to town and I looked at the request bored and accepted a few. I knew that I could finish them so I made sure to accept them. I went to Jessica's to get more fodder and a few treats. Then to Grady's for animal food. And lastly, to Howard's for a few treats for me. I don't really tell people, but I love sweets.

_Those requests that I accepted were never finished. Also, I haven't eaten any sweets since that day. And as for the ones that I bought at Howard's, they were thrown away never to be eaten. _

I talked to the few people I saw on the path and we were all friendly to each other. When I was about to get on my horse to explore on the mountain, my friends stopped me. Those friends would be Ash, Laney, Georgia, and Cam. We were always together. Whenever we needed each other, any of the others would be there.

_But it turns out that when I truly needed them, they weren't there. No one was there for me. No one._

We were always together whenever we could. I was always smiling alongside them.

"Hey Phillip! Where are you off to?" Ash, the soft hearted one of the group asked me.

"I'm heading off to the mountain to get resources and other such things."

"OH! Can I come? My father doesn't let me go out to the mountain." Georgia then asked me.

"I don't know… May-"

"You better not. Georgia isn't allowed to because she'll make a mess of things wherever she goes."

"Cam! That's not very nice of you!"

"So what?" They started going back and forth between each other. Eventually Ash, Laney, and I started our own conversation. We talked for a while until I said I had to go up the mountain before it got dark.

I knew there was a village on the other side of the mountain, but I never bothered to go over there because I knew Rutger would get angry. Yet, I couldn't help myself. The village on the other side was very different, that I just had to check it out. And that was when I met Dirk. Soon after, I started to go over there I started to go there more often.

But then one day, someone in the village of Bluebell found out that I was going to Konohanna. When the other townspeople found out, they didn't really like that. I got scared of them. They became hostile towards me. I became nervous. And when I'm nervous, things happen that I don't remember afterward.

All I know is that now the townspeople are afraid of me. My memory is fuzzy about what happened, but I know for sure that nothing will be what it used to be.

So, I did the only thing that came to mind. I packed my things and rode to Konohanna on my horse. My animals were knowledgeable enough to know how to follow me. Some did, but others stayed. Either way, I ran away to a place I knew would care for me and not hurt me.

When I got there, Ina was there by the main entrance after hearing a riot over the mountain. When she saw me she comforted me. Apparently my face was covered in tears. I could barely speak. One thing for certain is that after that, I became a citizen of Konohanna. My life became better. I never once went back to Bluebell. I never saw my so called friends again. Never again did I see the people I thought were like family. The fun, happy memories would never be what they were. But I'm happy now and that's all that matters to me.

…**..Flashback Over….**

"Phillip! Phillip? Are you even listening to me anymore?" When I came back to realization I saw Dirk standing in front of me. I didn't realize until he pointed it out to me. But, it turns out I was crying. The tears just poured down my face. "Whoa! Phillip? What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened to you?" Dirk started to freak out. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong, so just calm down will ya?" He stared at me blankly.

"But you were just crying for beat's sake! How can you say nothing's wrong with you?!" I just smiled.

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" He seemed to think for a bit.

"After you say that, I'm not so sure."

"Let's just say this: It happened about 3 years ago." I turned around and started to walk away. Dirk didn't seem to notice though.

"3 years ago? Let's see… That was around when we first met…" I turned around to see him. He was thinking back 3 years ago. "Oh I remember!" But then his expression changed from happy to sad. "Why would you be thinking about that time?" I shook my head.

"To be honest, I don't know. Once you started talking about Lillian, my mind just wondered." I wasn't looking at Dirk while I was talking so I was shocked as to what happened next. Dirk was right in front of me. He looked me in the eye, and then hugged me.

"Dirk?! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Nope! Not until you're happy again!"

"Fine, I'm happy now let go!" After a bit of yelling, I finally got Dirk to let go of me.

"Whatever, but are you happy now?" I looked at him annoyed.

"No." Then I walked away.

"What, you lied to me?!" He had fake tears now. I started to laugh at how stupid Dirk could be. "Yay! I did it!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A child"

"I know you-"

"You say that again, and I beat you." Dirk shut his mouth. "C'mon, let's go." We walked around for a while just doing whatever came to mind. By the time we were done with everything, it was already sundown.

"Well we better get going."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

….

That day was fun and eventful. But who would've thought that everything can change in the blink of an eye. Too bad for anyone, what happens next, no one was expecting. Especially, my little sister, Lillian.

…**.**

**What's going to happen! Okay then! The next chapter should be out within the limit of June 22. If I don't make it, I'm apologizing in advance.**


End file.
